hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Pechka ~Light My Heart~
My Heart Has A Light is an image song for the character Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Kanji 白鳥の湖も凍る 寒さにも耐えてきた僕 ひまわりの咲く丘もあるよ ツンデレ地帯なんて呼ばれるけど ツンドラだ キャラがたつ性格じゃないし なぞだらけって怖がられちゃう コサックダンスって有名だよね 手を出さないまま蹴飛ばせちゃうんだ いじめっこうしろからボコボコボコリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカココロ灯して おっとヴォトカポっケからポロリン ぺぺぺぺペチカボルシチ乗せて もっとヴォトカみんなでララララライのライ 楽しいな笑顔でおしゃべり あつあつのピロシキあげるよ 仲間みたい　あれ？違うのかな ソリでヤホー雪の中コロコロコロリン 憧れは南の島だよ 伝えたいんだ素直な気持ち 仲良くなれない子はいらない ロシアには譲歩なんてサービスないし 呪われた椅子だってバラバラバラリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ夢を照らして 今もバルト僕を好きかな べべベラルーシそばにこないで そっとヴォトカ涙もナナナナナイのナイ 人力で土も運ぶんだ 原始以下なのわかってるけど 手作りだって得意なんだ マトリョーシカしか知られてないけど おうちだって個性的クレクレクレムリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ　お日様みたい おっと火の粉燃えすぎてひゅるる じゃじゃじゃ今こそ蛇口開けよう おっかしいな水がぜんぜんでない ぺぺぺぺペチカココロ灯して おっとマフラー風邪ひいちゃうから ぺぺぺぺペチカボルシチ乗せて もっとヴォトカみんなでララララライのライ 怖がらないで、怖がらないで おそロシア Romanji Lyrics "Hiroi kara, 'chikyuu no arukikata' dake jya wakan'nai yo ne? Tsumetai nante omowanaide! Boku wo chotto dake shoukai suru kara..." Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru Samusa ni mo taete kita boku Himawari no saku oka mo aru yo Tsundere chitai nante yobareru kedo (Tsundora daa) Kyara ga tatsu seikaku jya nai shi Nazo darake tte kowagararechau KOSAKKU DANSU tte yuumei da yo ne (yo ne?) Te wo dasanai mama ketobasechau nda Ijimekko ushiro kara boko-boko-bokorin (rin♪) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite (yah!) Otto VOTOKA pokke kara pororin (nn?) PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHE nosete (achi!) Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai Tanoshii na egao de oshaberi Atsuatsu no PIROSHIKI ageru yo Nakama mitai - are? Chigau no kana Sori de yahoo yuki no naka koro-koro-kororin (ufu♪) Akogare wa minami no shima da yo Tsutaetai'nda sunao na kimochi Nakayoku narenai ko wa iranai (yo ne?) ROSHIA ni wa jouho nante saabisu nai shi Norowareta isu datte bara-bara-bararin (rin♪) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA yume wo terashite (wah~) Ima mo BARUTO boku wo suki kana (ne!) BE-BE-BERARUSHI soba ni konai de (kaetteeeee!!) Sotto VOTOKA namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai "Boku wa zutto hitori bocchi datta kara, minna de waiwai shitainda~... Demo, shumi wa bunkatsu da yo! Dou inochigoi suru ka toka souzou suru to waraechau shi ne!~" Jinriki de tsuchi mo hakobu nda Genshi ika na no wakatteru kedo Tedzukuri datte tokui nanda (un!) MATORYOSHIKA shika shirarete nai kedo Ouchi datte koseiteki KURE-KURE-KUREMURIN (rin!) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA ohisama mitai (aha!) Otto hinoko moe sugite hyururu (oya?) Ja-Ja-Ja ima koso jaguchi akeyou (are?) Okkashii na mizu ga zenzen denai PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite Otto mafuraa kaze hiichau kara (hyaa!) PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHI nosete (achi!) Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai Kowagaranaide kowagaranaide Oso ROSHIA English Lyrics I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right? Don't think I'm cold! I'll give you a little introduction... RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~ Swan Lake has also frozen over I've endured the cold, too There’s a hill where sunflowers grow, too The region is called “tsundere”, but It’s a tundra My personality isn’t always apparent “Full of mysterious,” they say, and get scared The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right? Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai It’s really fun, chatting with a smile I’ll give you some piping hot pirozhki We’re like comrades – huh? I wonder if I’m wrong… On a sled shouting, “Yahoo!” ro-ro-rolling in the snow My admiration lies in the southern islands I wish I could send my honest feelings We don’t want children that can’t play nice There’s no such service as “compromise” in Russia Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams I wonder if the Baltics still like me? Be-Be-Belarus, don’t come over here Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears "I've always been alone, so I wanted to get rowdy with everyone. But my hobby is partitioning! I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ ♥" Carrying soil with just manpower Even though I know we’re below primal technology I'm proud of even handmade things Though I can’t make anything but Matryoshka My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it’s like the sun Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle Then-then-then now, let’s open the faucet Hum, that’s strange, water won’t come out at all! Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Oops, I need my scarf, or I’ll catch a cold Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai Don’t be scared, don’t be scared Frightening Russia Russian Lyrics «Я просто огромный, поэтому даже если вы прочитаете руководство ко мне, вы его не поймёте, правда? Не думайте, что я холодный! Я введу вас в курс дела…» Лебединое озеро целиком замёрзло Мне тоже уже холодно, но я терплю А ещё у меня есть холм, на котором растут подсолнухи! Это место называют «цундэре», но Это Тундра~ Меня не всегда замечают А моя таинственность всех пугает Гопак достаточно известен, да? Держа руки друг у друга за спиной, они довольно таки энергично и высоко взмахивают ногами! Давайте, надавайте этим хвастунам! (Вот вам!) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (Ага!) Упс! Водка из кармана выпала (а?) Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте в неё борщ! (горячо!) Побольше водки и пойте все ля-ля-ля-ля-ляй ля ляй! Так весело разговаривать, улыбаясь Прямо сейчас угощу вас пирожками~ Мы все товарищи – а? интересно, я не ошибаюсь?.. На санках, крича «ВУХУУ!», катиться по снегу~ (Ыхы!) Всё, о чём я мечтаю, это южные острова~! Я бы хотел подарить свою искренность. Нам не нужны дети, которые не могут играть по правилам, правда? В России такой услуги как «компромисс» не предоставляется Даже проклятое кресло разлетается на щепки~ (на щепки?~) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей мои сны (Ах…) Интересно, Прибалты меня ещё любят? (ведь правда?) Бе-Бе-Беларусь, не подходи (ИДИ ДОМОООЙ!) Тихонько, без без без без без водки и слёз! «Я всегда был одинок, поэтому мне хотелось побуянить со всеми. Четвертовать - это моё хобби! Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу увидеть, как все молят меня о пощаде~!» Рабочей силой перевожу грунт, Даже если и знаю, что мы отстаём от передовых технологий, Я горжусь работой, сделанной вручную! (Да!) Хоть я и не умею ничего делать, кроме Матрёшки, Мой дом всё равно уникален, Кре-Кре-Кремль! (Хехе!) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, она как солнце! (Ага!) Упс, горит слишком сильно, искры трещат, трещат (Ох?) Тогда, тогда, тогда давайте откроем кран (а?) Хм, странно, вода совсем не льётся! Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (А?) Упс, мне нужен шарф, а то простужусь (Брр!) Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте в неё борщ! (горячо!) Побольше водки и пойте все ля-ля-ля-ля-ляй ля ляй! Не бойтесь меня, не бойтесь меня, Ужасающего Россию~ Album The song can be found on the seventh Hetalia Character CD and is the second track. The album was released on January 20th, 2010. Also on the album is Winter. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music